


Furious passion

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is in heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furious passion

It was the wrong orn to do battle… He knew it, Starscream knew it… Pit! The whole of the Decepticon army knew it! But he had no choice if he wanted to prevent the Autobots from escaping Cybertron.

Autobots… 

Optimus Prime. 

A growl grew in his vocalizer and the mechs around him, his so brave officer staff, edged away, even Soundwave. Good…. He did not want them to be near him. 

Megatron hated this period of the vorn, wondered if the Autobots had somehow managed to figure out why the Decepticons never did anything major in this half groon. Was that why they were attempting to leave now?

The idea was not pleasing, his growl got louder and he could hear nervous tittering from the closer groups of soldiers. Weaklings! Couldn’t even manage to handle his ardor. Not even his officers had ever been able to take what he had to give. 

“Attack!” He roared, the word only barely understandable in the explosion of sound. On the building site before them Autobots reacted, supplies were thrown and weapons drawn. Megatron did not care; he had his sights set on his nemesis already and threw himself at the bright blue and red form. 

The Prime was ready for him, blaster discarded as fast as the energy axe was formed. Megatron took the challenge, his energy mace descending with enough force to shatter armor plates. It was of course dodged, but that did not matter, he was the strongest… 

Megatron knew he was the strongest, he had always been the strongest! He had killed two Primes before this one and Optimus was not that strong. He was just lucky. And possibly skilled?

There was no denying that the blue and red Prime was the only worthy opponent Megatron had ever faced. Even now they twisted and turned, dodged and landed punches on each other, dancing the dance of violence that all Decepticons relished in. 

This was especially true for Megatron right now, though every hit that landed on his plating, every cut made by that axe, caused another desire to grow in the silver Decepticon. It was not new in the sense that he had never felt it before, but the target was new. He’d never entertained such thoughts about his nemesis before. 

Optimus Prime. 

Such a good little Autobot, such a young, charismatic leader. Full of new ideas and brilliant in his own way… he was even a good warrior. 

Megatron pinned the Prime to a stack of orange space ship armor and growled into a bright blue audio receptor. The Autobot shivered against him and abruptly the anger and hatred disappeared fully, transformed into raging need.

“So hot you are, Prime.” Licking the long delicate finial the other mech’s audio receptor sported earned him an elbow joint to his chest and he stumbled back. But it only inflamed him more. 

“All grace and power, bright come-hither colors…” He smirked at the younger mech, seeing confusion in the bright blue optics. He would have to get rid of that mask! Discarding his energy mace, he charged the Prime and managed to knock him over. Only for a moment, but that had been his intention and when he rolled away again he held that damnable mask in his right hand. 

Growling with satisfaction, he crumbled the useless plate in his hand before looking up. 

“What the Pit, Megatron?” Oh, he looked so shocked and so very hot! Energon dripped from the inside of his helmet edges where the mask had been ripped from its hinges, and a pair of ravageable dermas had been revealed. Pouty, kissable… splattered with the iridescent life fluid of the Prime. Optimus made the mistake of licking it off, likely too focused on Megatron’s actions to consider sparing a hand for the task.

Roaring like a mad mech, the Decepticon leader launched at the other and flattened him to the dusty ground. Optimus did not even manage to get a sound of pain out, his mouth filled by Megatron’s glossa as he was held pinned for a long, unbelievable moment. 

“Mine!” The growl was followed by a harsh nip to the other’s lower derma and finally the Prime moved again. Fought his hold. Megatron let him go free, rising to stalk his claimed prey. 

“Fight me, Prime.” The taunt seemed to shock the other even more, bruised dermas forming an ‘O’ of surprise. Confusion was the dominant feeling displayed on the handsome face plates and in the expressive optics. 

“Megatron?” 

“FIGHT ME!” Roaring, he attacked again and was pleased that Optimus reacted despite the confusion. Fighting back, attempting to dodge and escape. 

“That’s right… run, Prime, show me that tight aft of yours.” Growling, he followed, anticipation rising as fast as the ache behind his panel grew. This was delightfully different from Sentinel and Nova… 

The red and blue mech threw him an incredulous look in between dodging him, but Megatron did not care, processor and chassis already focused on getting his prize. 

Neither mech noticed that they had left the battle field proper, and only one of them cared about it.

“I will take you! Mark you… you will be mine. I will have you screaming my name.” Taunting the other, he lunged for him and missed. The slender white thighs just out of his grasp, he roared, furious at the dodge though also pleased right down to his core programming. The harder to get the more worthy a match! 

“Prime…” Venting hot air, Megatron grinned hungrily, noticing what the other seemed to have missed, they had moved into a dead end. His prize would not be able to climb out before he was on him. Optimus nevertheless tried, and the Decepticon leader relished in pinning him flat to the rough surface. 

“Caught you.” Fair and square! All his now. His panel clicked open, dark silver spike springing to eager attention, already slick with lubricant. One black hand reached between white thighs, digits' tips scraping roughly over blue and white panels. 

“Open up! Or do you want to lose it the same way as your mask?” Megatron was going to claim, pleasure could happen later if that was how Optimus wanted it.

“What are you doing?” But even as the question was whimpered out, the slightly smaller mech’s chassis overwrote him and two black fingers easily slid into an already wet valve. The Prime might not know what was going on, but they both had the same core programming in regards to mating… as it had always been!

“Taking you, Prime. The way your chassis wants it, hard and fast… against the wall.” His spike tip nudge the rim of the valve and he stretched it open with his fingers, slipping inside, removing them. Hot… 

“Tight, Optimus, hot and wet. Mine, all mine… remember that!” Growling and mouthing the finial he had been denied access to before, he voiced his barely coherent thoughts. Heat surged and curled, not at all satisfied by the beginning of their coupling. 

“Frag! Oh Primus, oh… oh…” The words where mere grunts, seemingly forced out with each thrust of his spike into the welcoming valve. The Prime hadn’t even retracted his spike cover, Megatron was pleased beyond all measure that his claim was so eagerly acknowledged already. 

“Not Primus, Optimus, my name! Give it to me.” The growl was followed by a harsh bite and earned him a helpless moan and a series of small pained whimpers. 

“M-megatron…” He licked the final and then reached up with one hand to turn the other’s head, claiming a harsh kiss. Perfect!

“Such a hot little Prime, aren’t we? So eager for my spike… not even fighting.” Other such things poured from his vocalizer, spurred on by whimpers, moans, and more shaky cries of his name. 

Release came surprisingly swift but it did not quench the burn, nothing would for at least a quarter of a groon more. Did not matter now! He had someone to expend the burn on, after all. Pulling his fingers out, he smeared the fluids across the Prime’s cheek plating before licking the last off, enjoying their mixed taste. 

“Time to make sure you don’t run and hide, Prime.” Pulling away from his prize he turned him and lifted him up, entering him again with very little effort. 

“Not going to fight me?” Purring at the acceptance he looked into the blue optics and noticed how dazed they were. That was a surprise… 

“Part your chest for me, Prime!” Optimus woke up a little at that, optics clearing and a hint of panic wakening. He thrust harshly and heard the click he wanted, there really was no denying coding… 

“NO!”

“Yes…” He pressed their chests together even as the Prime tried to fight, he had chosen already and Optimus' coding had chosen for him. 

The merge was seamless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Furious passion](http://radikal.ru/F/i025.radikal.ru/1107/e6/1829aee4cc4d.jpg.html)
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
